Charmed Ones Meet Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by crs529
Summary: Piper gets kidnapped by a familiar vampire and it's up to Buffy to help the sisters get her back. Apperances by other Buffy characters. Written when I was 11 so it will probably not make any since.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so any reviews with any advice on how I can improve it will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters in this story.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a hot San Francisco night, and Paige and Piper were making dinner. Paige had just pulled the roast out of the oven when a vampire bursts through the window and grabs Piper. Paige tries to get to Piper but the vampire blinks away before she can get to them. Paige grabs the phone and runs up the stairs to the attic.

She calls Phoebe and starts flipping through the _**Book of Shadows**_ for anything on vampires. The only thing shecan find is what was in there before from the last time they came across vampires. She slams the _Book _shut, and it flips back open to a page with the heading _Vampire Slayer_.

Phoebe comes home and yells for Paige. Paige hollers, " I'm in the attic." Phoebe heads upstairs and drops her stuff in her room and goes and checks on Wyatt. After checking on Wyatt she goes up to the attic. She asks Paige, "did you find anything on this vampire?" "There is nothing in here on vampires except for the one little article that we've seen before, but I did find something on a Vampire Slayer."

Phoebe looking confused asks, "What the hell is a Vampire Slayer?" "The **_Book_ **says; _she is a young woman who tracks down __vampires and kills them and she lives in Sunnydale_. "Ok is there a summoning spell?" "Yeah right here, we need six white candles arranged in a circle. " OK let's do it," Phoebe says. Phoebe and Paige gather the candles.They hold hands and repeat the spell,

"_Our sister's gone and we can't save her, __bring us the Vampire Slayer_."

A whoosh of wind burst through the attic windows, and nothing else happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the 1st chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters in this story.

**CHAPTER 2**

They try the spell a couple more times, but still nothing happens. Then they try the to "C**_all a lost witch"_** spell to find Piper but that doesn't work either. They hear Wyatt cry. Paige says to Phoebe, "I'm going to get Wyatt I'll meet you in the kitchen." Phoebe says, "Ok, i'll warm up a bottle." Paige goes to the nursery and Phoebe goes downstairs. Paige walks in and sees a blonde woman holding a very fussy Wyatt. Before the woman could tell Paige who she was Paige had already grabbed Wyatt and kicked the woman down.

She ran downstairs to the kitchen and handed Wyatt to Phoebe and said," don't let him out of your sight, i'm going back up to the nursery, some strange woman was in there holding Wyatt when I went to get him.

Paige goes back up to the nursery and before she could attack the woman again she is grabbed from behind. The woman says, "why did you attack me?" Paige says, "Cause you were about to take my nephew." The woman lets go of Paige and says, "no i wasn't, i was trying to calm him down." "Oh really how am I supposed to beliveve a word you say?" " um, I don't know, just trust what you feel." " who are you?" Paige asks. The woman says, " I'm Buffy the vampire slayer, I'm here to help you." "Ok, come with me so Phoebe can meet you.

They get to the kitchen where they find Phoebe feeding Wyatt. Phoebe truns toward Paige and says, " who is that and what does she want?" Paige says, "this is Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she's gonna help us find Piper." Phoebe puts Wyatt down and walks over to Buffy and asks," What can we do to help?" "You could call upon my friend Willow, she's a witch too, I think she could help us."

Paige asks, "Is there anything you need?" "No, but I would like to know where Piper was when she was taken." "Sure, she was over there by the window." Buffy examines the spot and finds a little bit of blood on the window. "I found some blood, I'll have Willow examine it when she gets here."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Forgive me for taking so long to update I've been real busy with work. Also I wrote this story three years ago so it's not the best. I have two other stories i'm working on right now that i will get on here when i finish with this one.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first two chapters.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Characters in this story.

**Chapter 3**

In the vampire's layer, Piper is regaining consciousness. She looks up and says, "who the hell are you?" "I'm a vampire on a mission." Piper says," i hope you know my sisters will find out what your up to and ruin any chance to complete your mission." "Yeah cause your not dealing with any ordinary witch your dealing with the Charmed Ones," Piper says. "I know who you are, but I won't be dealing with you for long." He smacks her and she falls to the ground and starts to cry. He looks at her and says, "I didn't hit you that hard, so you can just stop with the water works." Then Piper stares at him straight in the face and says, "You don't understand if you kill me my son is going to grow up without knowing his mom, don't do that to him, his father is never around don't take his mother away too." He says, " I can't let you go I'm under strict orders to keep you here." "By who?," Piper asks. He looks away and says, "None of your damn buisness, now let's go get your son." "What, I thought you were under strict orders to keep me here?" "I am, never mind that, do you want your damn son or not." "Yeah," Piper say. "Then let's go." "Hold on let me call my house and make sure my sisters don't have Wyatt with them." " sure whatever but you have ten minutes." Piper pulls out her cell phone and calls her house and waits for someone to answer.

"Halliwell residence, this is Paige" "Paige, its' Piper" "Piper how are you, are you ok, that bastard didn't hurt you did he?" "No Paige, I'm fine I got away from him." " You got away from him? How?" Yes I did I 'll tell you later, is Wyatt asleep?" " Yes Phoebe just put him down ." " Ok, I'm going to the club I have to check on a few things then I'll be home." "Piper are you sure it's safe to go to the club, considering you just got kidnapped." "Yeah I"ll be fine no one will attack in public." "ok but be home soon, we're worried about you." " Ok Paige I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll talk to you later. I Love You." "I Love You too Piper." "Ok Bye." and they hang up with each other. Piper turns to Spike and says, " They said Wyatt is asleep and they'll be downstairs, so you can go through my bedroom window and get him for me along with a few things i'll need." Spike looks away for a minute and looks like he is listening to someone else talking. Then he says, "I'll get your stuff and you get your brat I know about his force field towards evil. Piper says, "Ok i''ll go through the front door and up to my room and open the window so you can climb through it, and he is not a brat, you evil son of a bitch." Spike says, " What the fuck ever let's go."

Back at the Manor, Paige walks to the living room and Phoebe asks, "Who was on the phone?" "It was Piper, she got away from the vampire and she said she'd be home later she has a few things to take care of at the club."

A half hour later Buffy looks up from looking out the window and asks, "What kind of car does Piper drive?" "Why," Phoebe says. "Because a black car just pulled up in front of the house." Then Paige says, "It's probably someone from the club dropping her off,cause her car has been here the entire time." Then Piper walks in and the car speeds off around the corner. Paige says, "What happened to you being at the club for the night?" Piper says, "I wanted to come home and be with Wyatt." Paige and Phoebe start to follow her up the stairs but Piper turns around and says, "I just want to be alone, I've been through alot." Paige says, "Ok, I'll make you some tea and one of us will bring it up to you." "Ok," she replied. She continues to walk upstairs and Phoebe and Paige go back to the living room to Buffy. They walk in and see Buffy looking out the window againadn she says, "Something isn't right." Paige says, "What isn't right?" Buffy says," How did Piper get away, if you couldn't even get near him to rescue her in the first place." "You know what I have a strange feeling that Piper isn't telling us everything," Phoebe says.


	4. Chapter 4

Up in her room, Piper walks over to Wyatt's crib and says, "Wyatt mommy's gonna take you on a trip." She walks over to the window and sees Spike waiting for her. She opens the window and he comes in and says, "What took you so long?" "I had to get up here without my sisters following." Piper packs up Wyatt's stuff and her stuff. Then she goes in her bathroom where she gets a couple more things and scribbles down a not to her sisters that says,

_"Help, Spike has taken us captive_

_and won't let us go. If I try to leave_

_he will kill Wyatt then me._

_Love Piper"_

Then Spike says, hurry up before they hear you." "Alright just let me put Wyatt in his car seat." She goes over and picks up Wyatt and buckles him in his seat. She looks at Spike and says, "You swear you won't hurt us." Spike replies, "Yeah as long as you try not to leave me." Then he turns away and whispers to himself, "Or until it's time to get rid of you." Piper turns to Spike and says, "We have to make it look like you burst through the window and took us." "How?" Spike asks. "Well we could climb down, get in the car and throw something at the window and then drive away." " Ok let's go." and they leave.

Down in the kitchen Paige is pouring into a cup. She hadns it to Phoebe and says, " You take this to Piper and I'm going to go talk to Buffy." "Ok." Phoebe replies. Phoebe heads upstairs and Piage goes back to the living room. Phoebe gets to Piper's dor and she hears glass break. She tries to push the door open but it won't budge. Then she yells, "Paige get up here and bring Buffy too."

Paige and Buffy come running up the stairs to Piper's room. They both say," What...what's wrong?" "Piper's door is locked and I think I heard glass break," Phoebe answers. Then Buffy says, " Watch out." They ove out of the way and Buffy kicked the door down. They walk in and look around. They see a brick lying below the window with a note wrapped around it. Phoebe picks it up and reads it aloud

"_I have your sister and nephew and __if you ever want to seee _

_them alive you will send the Slayer back to Sunnydale._

_Sincerly yours, _

_Spike"_

Phoebe drops the note and looks at Piage. Then she walks over to the nursery and picks up Wyatt's blanket and says to Paige, "I think it's time to call Leo." Paige says, "I agree but he's going to go crazy." " I know but we have to tell him maybe he can help us find them," Phoebe says. "Alright," Paige says. They both say, " Leo... Leo, we need you." Then Leo orbs in and says, " What... why are you guys in Piper's room?" He looks towardsz the crib and says, " Where is Wyatt?" Paige says, "That is we called you about." Phoebe says, " Leo I think you should sit down." "No where is my wife and son damn it," Leo says. Then walks out of the nursery and looks over at Piper's dresser and sees a note. Then she says, "Phoebe I think Piper didn't have a choice to leave, she left a note." Leo goes over and grabs the note and he starts to read it,

"_Help, Spike has taken us captive_

_and won't let us go. If I try to leave _

_he will kill Wyatt then me._

_Love Piper"_

Then Leo looks at Buffy and says, "You're the Slayer so Spike must be a vampire, and he's the reason you're here." Buffy nods her head saying, "Yes, Piage and Phoebe summoned me here when Piper was first taken by Spike." "First taken... what do you mean fisrt taken?"

Then Paige says, " Spike burst through the window when we were making dinner and he grabbed Piper. An hour ago Piper called and said she had gotten away from Spike and was going to the club for a couple hours, but not even a half hour after she called she walks through the door and says she was tired and that she was going up to go be with Wyatt, then Phoebe was bringing her sometea and that was when she heard glass breaking and Buffy kicked in the door." Then Phoebe says, "Why would Piper lie to us and put her and Wyatt's lives in danger." Buffy says, " She didn't have a choice, but I know Spike and he will probably kill her even if she stays, so we need to find a way to save them." Then Paige turns to Leo and says, "Your an Elder, can you sense them."

Leo says, "I don't know, but let me try." So Leo closes his eyes and concentrates on finding them. He opens his eyes and Phoebe looks at him and asks, " Anything, did you find them?" "I can't sense them, Spike either has a magical barrier around where ever he has them or they're... they're dead." "Don't think like that, they can't be dead you would have felt it." Paige says. "Yeah your right," Leo replies.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update. I had to help my sister get ready for graduation.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

In Spike's layer, Piper walks in carrying Wyatt. She looks around and asks, " where are we supposed to sleep?" Spike throws Piper's stuff down and says, "You take my damn bed." Piper walks over to the bed and Wyatt down. Then she she looks at Spike and says, "You better not be lying to me, if hurt us I will find a way to kill you." Spike looks at Piper and says, "I have my orders not to kill you til the time comes." Then Piper says, "Who is giving these orders?" "None of your damn business." Spike yells and he walks outside. Piper walks back over to the bed and Wyatt wakes up, she looks at him and says, "Wyatt, mommy needs you to try and orb us home, but not until the mean man goes to sleep." Wyatt just looks up at her. She starts to cry and says, "I'm so sorry I got you in to this sweetie."

Outside Spike is walking around, smoking a cigarette, when Williow comes out of no where.

Back at the Manor Leo and Paige are in kitchen. Paige is scrying for Piper and Wyatt, while Leo paces back and forth. Paige looks up and says, "would you stop that before you put a hole in the floor." "Sorry i'm just worried, we need to find that bastard." Buffy walks in and says, "We'll find them, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to them." A frustated Paige throws down her hands and says, "Damn it i've been doing this for two hours now and still nothing." "Dont' worry Piage we'll find them." Phoebe says. Then the crystal drops and Piage says, "I found them they are in a cave at the park." Phoebe grabs the keys and says, "What is everyone waiting for let's go." Leo says, "Pheebs we can't what if it's a trap." "Fine then what are we going to do." She asks. "I'll orb in there and get them, you girls stay here," and before anyone could object Leo was gone.

Outside of Spike's layer Willow walks in front of him and says, "Spike what are you doing here, you better not be on another witch killing spree." Spike looks down and says, "It's none of your damn buisness why i'm here. Now go away." Wilow looks straight into eyes and says, "I know you have a witch and her son in there, and if you hurt them I will personally kill you and bring you back so Buffy can kill you." "It's all out of my control, I have my orders," Spike says. Then Willow says, "What orders and from whom?" "I can't tell you he's not ready for everone to know he is back yet," Spike says. "What the fuck ever Spike, but you need to let this witch go." "I can't she's part of plan," Spike says.

In the layer Piper is laying down with Wyatt, when Leo orbs in. Piper looks at him and says, "What the hell are you doing here, if Spike catches you he wiill kill us and i don't think you that." Leo says, "You're right I don't want that, but we have to get you guys out of here, he's gonna kill you anyways." Piper gives him and wierd look and then Leo says, "Buffy says Spike never keeps a promise." Piper asks, "Who's Buffy and how does she know so much about Spike?" " Buffy is the Vampire Slayer and she's dated Spike," Leo answers. "Oh... well I have a plan to get us out of here, so i'll see you at the manor about seven when the sun comes up. Ok" Piper says. Leo says, "Ok but if he hurts you i'm just an orb away." "OK." Leo goes to orb away when Piper says, "Leo, wait... I love you." Leo says, "I love you too," and he orbs away crying.

Back at the Manor Leo tells everyone that Piper and Wyatt are safe and Piper has a plan to escape. Phoebe asks, "Do you know what her plan is?" Leo says, "No, she wouldn't tell me she just said they would be here around seven."

Spike walks back into his layer, he looks over at Piper and Wyatt sleeping. He turns around and finds Willow standing behind him. She looks over at Piper and says, "What are you going to do now, you can't kill them," Spike says, "I know, I have to keep her here, I already told you she's part of the plan." She looks back over at Piper, then turns and walks out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating in awhile.

Willow walks up to the door of the Manor, just as Phoebe and Buffy were walking out. When Willow saw Buffy she said, "Buffy we have a problem, Spike is in town and he has their sister." Buffy says, " We already know that, we are trying to figure out why he has her." "He said he needed her for the plan to work," Willow says. Then Phoebe tells Willow to come inside. After introductons, Paige asks Williow if she knows what the plan is. Willow tells her that she tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't. They all sat there trying to figure out what the plan was. Then Phoebe says, "What if he is working with an upper level demon to get our powers." "That could be a possibility but which one," Leo says. Then Paige walks over to the window, looks out then looks back at everyone and says, "We've fought vampires before how is this any different." Then Phoebe looks up at Paige and says, " Paige sweetie, we didn't kill them, Cole did, don't you remember." "Oh yeah," Paige replies. Then Phoebe says, "What if it's Cole." Leo says, "It can't be he's dead." "So that never stopped him before." "Your right, but we haven't seen or heard from him in a year, so it's probably not him."

They go up to the attic and spend a couple hours up there trying to figure out how to get Piper and Wyatt out safely.

At around seven they all walk downstairsand they see a swirl of blue and white lights and then they see Piper and Wyatt in place of the lights. Everyone runs up to them and starts asking all kinds of questions. "Whoa...whoa everyone slow down." Leo asks, "Piper how did you escape,you can't orb." Piper says,"Did you forget you have a son who can orb." "Oh yeah." Leo says. Then Leo takes Wyatt from Piper and says, "That's my brave little man." Wyatt looks at Leo and laughs. Piper tells everyone to go to the living room.

She starts to tell them how she escaped when she remembered that she never introduced herself to Buffy and Willow. She gets up and says, "I'm sorry, you must be Buffy, thanks for trying to save me."Buffy says, "No problem, but we still need to kill Spike." "Ok," Piper says. The Paige says, "We figure out how to kill Spike after Piper tells us how she escaped." Piper says, "Ok, well I was in Spike's layer and I told him that Wyatt needed to be with me, so he told me to come and get him and we had to stay with him. So after I got Wyatt and went back his layer I told Wyatt that Spike was a bad manand he had to orb out of there, so when the sun came up we orbed out, and now we're here." Buffy says, "You did good, but I think Spike knows you guys are gone by now, and if I know Spike, and I do, he'll be back to get you, he may even kill you." Phoebe says,"Well we'll just have to stop him, any sugesstions on how." Willow says, "How about just giving him what he wants. Buffy says, "No, we just need to figure out the plan and ruin it." Piper bursts out, "We need to get rid of this son of a bitch and fast before he comes after us again.

They all walk up to the attic, Leo takes Wyatt to his room, and then joins everyone else. Leo walks over to Piper and puts his arms around her. She looks up at him and they start kissing. Paige says,"Hey you two we don't have tiem for that, we have to find a way to kill Spike." Piper says," Leo she's right." "Ok," Leo says in disappointment. While looking in the_**Book of Shadows**,_ Piper looks at Leo and says," I'm going to go check on Wyatt."Giving him a wink she walks downstairs and about five minutes later Leo says that he's going to go check on Piper.

Leo walks into the bedroom and from behind the door Piper jumps on him and they fall onto the bed. They start kissing and then they rip each others clothes off.

Back in the attic Paige looks around and says, "How long does it take to check on a sleeping baby." Phoebe says , "What if Spike came and took them." They all rush downstairs and bust the door open. They rush in and Paige stops and says, "Oh...oh, did not want to see that." Piper looks up and says, "Paige! what the hell can't a girl get a little privacy." Phoebe says, "What happend to checking on Wyatt?" "I checked on him and he's sleeping like a baby. Paige looks over at Leo and says," Um, Leo aren't you cold like that," and Leo quickly grabs a blanket and wraps it around his waist. Everyone leaves and Piper and Leo get dressed. Leo gets Wyatt and they go up to the attic. They all look in the_**Book** _for Spike.

After looking for a few hours they all fall asleep. Spike blinks into the attic and grabs Wyatt out of his playpen and leaves a note saying:

_**"I have Wyatt and if you ever **_

**_want to __see him alive again,_**

_**Piper better come back ALONE!!! **_

_**Spike."**_

After Spike leaves everyone wakes up. Piper goes over to check on Wyatt, she looks in the playpen asd screams. Everyone looks at her and asks what's wrong. She picks up the note and says, "Wyatt's gone!" Buffy looks at her and asks, "What does the note say?" Piper says, "It says, _**I have** **Wyatt...**" _she starts crying, "_**and if you want to see him alive again, Piper better come back** __**ALONE!!!**" _Phoebe goes over and picks up Wyatt's blanket and starts concentrating really hard. Buffy looks at Phoebe then at Piper and Paige and she asks, "What is she doing?" "She's trying to force a premonition, so she can find out if Wyatt is all right," they both answer. Phoebe gets a vision then looks at Piper and says," We need to fidn him fast." Leo walks over to Phoebe and says,"what did you see?" Phoebe says, "I don't have time to explain, we just need to go save Wyatt." Willow says, "I know how to get to where he is staying . So lets figure out how to save Wyatt and go get him." Buffy says "Let's do it and fast."

While looking in the _**Book of Shadows**, _a swirl of blue lights appears in the middle of the room. They all look up thinking it's Wyatt. Piper runs over to the lights and gets ready to pick up Wyatt, when she hears familiar voices. She looks over at Phoebe and Paige and they join her in the middle of the room. After the lights finish swirling together they finally realize who it is. It was Prue and Patty.

Piper jumps up and hugs Prue really tight. Prue says, "Piper, I'm glad to see you too, but we're here to help you." Then Phoebe asks, "How did you know that we needed help?" Patty says, "We have been watching you since Spike came to town. When Piper was reading the note The Elders told us to come help." "Does anybody have any idea on how to save my son and kill this bastard," Leo asks. Prue looks over at Leo and says, "Leo calm down we'll find him I promise." Then Prue says, "Piper what are Wyatt's powers?" Piper says, "well he can heal, protect himself with a force field and he can orb."

Then Buffy asks, "Is there any way we can contact Wyatt and he would orb back to us." "I'm pretty sure he can if I can, "Leo says. Phoebe says, "Let's try it, but if it works we need to keep a look out for Spike, if he notices Wyatt is gone He'll come back."

They all spread out, with Piper in the middle of the room. She looks at everyone and asks, "Is everyone ready? As soon Wyatt orbs in the closest person grab him and look out for Spike." Everyone says, "Ok, lets do it." Piper starts off calling for Wyatt then everyone else joins in. They look around and don't see him. So they all try one finale time. They wait a couple minutes and nothing happens.Then Piper starts crying and Leo walks over to comfort her, then he disappears. Piper looks over Prue and says, "Where did he go, this is not the time the leave." Patty says, " Maybe The Elders needed him honey." "Maybe, I hope so," says Piper


	7. Chapter 7

In his layer, Spike walks over to the magic proof cage that he put Wyatt in. He Looks down at Wyatt and says, "If your mommy is a Charmed One why hasn't she some to rescue you." Wyatt looks at Spike, gives him a mean look and sticks his tongue out at him. Spike shakes the cage and walks away. Wyatt starts to cry and Spike says, " Oh bloody hell, if you don't shut up…" Leo orbs in and says, " No one talks to my son like that, you bastard." Leo punches Spike right in the face, knocking him out. Leo walks over to Wyatt and opens the cage and says, "Let's go home now buddy," and Wyatt orbs them out of there.

Piper and everyone else is pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan, when Leo and Wyatt orb in. Piper runs over to them grabbing Wyatt from Leo. She looks at Leo and says, "Where the hell did you go?" Leo answers, "The Elders orbed me "Up There" so I could find Wyatt and bring him back." Piper looks up and for the first time ever says "Thanks" to the Elders. She turns towards everyone and says, "We need to find Spike, and kill him before he takes one of us again." Buffy says, "I have a plan but no ones going to like it, we just give Spike what he wants." Prue says, "Well what does he want?" Buffy says, "It's me he wants, that's the only reason he's doing all of this." Then Paige says, "Buffy I don't think that's a really good idea, what if he kills you." Buffy says " That's just something we'll have to deal with if he does."

Back in his layer Spike regains consciousness and looks over at the cage. He notices that Wyatt is gone. He punches the cage , pissed, and says, "That's it I'm going to kill them, all of them." and he walks away. A dark figure in the corner is watching Spike and he says to himself, "He better get her back, I can't wait any longer for my love."

In the attic, Piper is holding Wyatt. Phoebe and Patty are looking in the Book Of Shadows for a way to kill Spike. Prue and Paige are getting to know each other. Then Leo orbed in from checking with the Elders on how to kill Spike. Leo said to everyone , "The only way to kill Spike is to send him back to hell." Prue says, "How are we supposed to do that?" "They wouldn't tell me that, they said we had to figure it out on our own." Leo answers. Then Piper says, "What the hell is wrong with them, first they help us , then they don't." Leo says, "Piper you need to calm down." "No Leo, I won't calm down. If the Elders don't want to help us, then I don't want to help them anymore." Piper yells. Wyatt is looking out the window and he sees Spike pacing outside the manor. So he squirms until Piper puts him in his playpen.

Spike is outside the manor thinking of a way to kill them. He looks up at the attic window and sees Buffy. Then he says, "Maybe I don't have to kill them all, I'll just bring Buffy back with me." Spike hears rustling in the bushes behind him. He looks to see what it is but before he could he was on the ground trying to get up. The figure is watching everything that is going on.

Prue looks over at Wyatt's playpen, then she says, " Piper where did Wyatt go?" Piper looks over at the playpen and says, "I don't know, he was just there." Then Leo says, "Everyone split up and search the house." Before the walked out of the attic the hear someone screaming outside. Phoebe says, "What the hell was that?" Paige looks out the window and says, "I found Wyatt….and Spike." Piper says, "That bastard better not of hurt my son or I'll have to kill him, bring him back and kill him again." She goes running down the stairs. Everyone else goes chasing after her. They all get out front and stop right across the sidewalk where Spike and Wyatt are. Piper walks over to Wyatt and goes to pick him up when he puts his force field up around him and Spike. Leo says, "Wyatt you put that force field down NOW." Wyatt looks at Leo and says, "NO." Then he orbs away with Spike. Leo looks towards Piper and says, "I don't think he wants to come home." Piper says, "That's not funny Leo." Buffy looks at Willow and she quietly says, "We need to find Spike before he hurts Wyatt or worse Wyatt hurts him."


	8. Author

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapters that's just the way they were when I wrote this story back in 10th grade.

If anyone is confused about Wyatt's age in this story he is 3 ½ but Chris hasn't been born yet. My timeline is different from what was on TV.


	9. Chapter 8

On top of a volcano, Wyatt and Spike orb in. Spike looks at Wyatt and says, "You little devil child , if you don't let me go your going to be sorry." Wyatt grabs Spike by the ankle and dangles him over the volcano's opening. Spike looks up at Wyatt and says, "Don't let go." Then he starts begging, "Please, Please don't let me go." Wyatt was about to drop Spike when Leo orbs in. Leo looks at what Wyatt was doing to Spike. Leo says, " Wyatt you orb the both of you home right now." Wyatt looks at Leo and starts shaking his head NO. Leo says, "Wyatt you get home NOW." Wyatt orbs out but not before dropping Spike into the volcano. Leo orbs Spike out before he could fall any further. Spike falls to the ground, looks up at Leo and says, "You have one evil child on your hands." Leo looks at Spike and says, "Your just lucky he didn't kill you, and he would have if I didn't show up." Then Spike says, "Yeah, yeah I'm very thankful, but that stop me from getting what I want." Leo rolls his eyes and orbs out. "Hey come back here, how am I supposed to get back, the suns about to come up and my powers have disappeared." Nobody answers, so Spike starts walking down the side of the volcano. Then he runs into the dark figure that has been watching him. "Sorry sir, I tried to get the witch back for your plan, but that damn child keeps getting in the way." "I don't care what you do I want her NOW," the figure yells.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo orbs back to the Manor. He walks into the living room and yells for Piper. Everyone comes down the stairs. Piper walks in, looks around and asks, "Leo, where is Wyatt?" Leo looks at Piper then looks away and says, "I told him to come home and to bring Spike with him, well he dropped Spike into a volcano and orbed away." Prue says, 'So you don't know where he is?" Then Leo says, "No, but I can find him." He closes his eyes and concentrates really hard. Piper walks around waiting, then she says, "Leo, anything." Then Leo looks at Piper and says, "He's in or around the house ." Buffy says, "We need to split up to find him." Then Phoebe says, "Ok, Buffy and Willow look in the attic, Paige and mom look in the bedrooms, Prue and Piper you look down here and in the basement, and Leo and I will look outside." Everyone walks off to find Wyatt. Phoebe goes out the backdoor and Leo out the front door. Phoebe hears something above her. She looks up and sees Wyatt looking down at her. Phoebe gasps, the calls for Leo. Leo orbs to the back of the house and says, "What Phoebe, did you find him?" Phoebe says, "Yeah I found him." Leo asks, "Well where is he?" "You need to look a little higher," Phoebe says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo looks up and sees Wyatt looking down at him, he yells, "Piper, everyone get out here I found him." Piper comes running out the back door with everyone else behind her. Prue says, "Leo what's wrong, what are you looking at?" Then Piper looks up and sees Wyatt looking down at them, then everyone else looks up. Then Willow says, "How are we going to get him down?" Paige orbs up to the roof and almost grabs a hold of Wyatt when he orbs to the other end of the roof. Paige trips and falls off the roof and Prue catches her. "Thanks," Paige says. "Anytime," Prue says.

Piper starts yelling at Wyatt to get down. Wyatt gets ready to orb down when he sees Spike sneaking up behind everyone. So he orbs them all up to the roof. Piper picks up Wyatt. Leo grabs Prue, Willow, and Buffy to orb them back in the house, before he could orb back Willow and Buffy up off of the roof and starts fighting Spike. Spike starts backing away, Buffy grabs him and throws him threw the wall and Buffy goes after him.

Leo and Paige orb everyone back into the house. When they get into the house Spike is being thrown through the air and he lands on top of Leo. Leo grabs him and holds onto him tightly. Buffy walks over punches him straight in the jaw. Willow grabs Buffy and says, "We'll never find out his plan if you kill him." Buffy says, "Yeah, I guess your right." Buffy walks into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Spike gets out of Leo's grasp and before anyone can do anything Spike grabs a hold of Wyatt. He steals his powers, still holding Wyatt he orbs out. Prue turns around and says, "Not again, what the hell does this guy want." Piper turns towards Willow and says, "I want this guy dead and I don't care want it takes." Then she grabs Willow's arm and walks out the door. Buffy looks at Leo and asks, "Why did she just take Willow?" Leo answers, "I don't know, maybe she needs her for something." Then Patty says, "Willow is the only the that knows where Spike is staying. That's probably the reason Piper needed her." The Paige says, "We need to find Piper and Wyatt before someone get's hurt." Everyone goes up to the attic to try and find Piper and Wyatt.


	10. Author's Note 2

Authors Note:

Sorry it's been a while since I updated. With the holidays coming up, I've had to work more. I promise I will eventually get this story done.


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My mom has been in and out of the hospital and i haven't had time to write. Sorry the chapter is so short. ENJOY**

Piper is in her car, speeding down the street, Willow is telling her which way to go. She looks over at Piper and says, "What are you going to do to Spike when you catch him?" Piper speeds up a little more and says, "First I'm gonna kill him, then bring him back to life and kill his sorry ass again." "OK, what are you gonna do if he isn't there?" "Then I will drive around all night looking for him if I have to." Piper says. They continue driving when Piper's cell phone rings. She answers it and it's Spike on the other end. Piper says, "You evil bastard, give me my son back and his powers." Spike replies, " I'll give them back only if you bring me Buffy." "Not a chance," Piper says. Then Willow says, "Piper slow down we're almost there." Piper slows down and continues to yell at Spike. He hangs up on her, then the phone rings again and she answers it and yells, "Spike what the hell do you want." "Spike? Honey it's not Spike it's Leo." "Leo, I'm sorry what did you need." Leo says, "We scryed for Spike and Wyatt and we found them in a cave in the park." Piper says, "Well we're almost there so grab the girls and meet us there and we'll get Wyatt back and kill Spike." "Alright be there in five minutes." They both hang up and Piper looks over at Willow and asks her, "What does Spike want with Buffy?" Willow says, "Well it's kind of a long story, but to make it short, they fell in love, then Spike tried to kill Buffy and he's been after her ever since." "Oh, how much longer til we get there." Willow says, "not much longer, just turn left right here." Piper turned left and saw the cave and she slams on the brakes and Willow goes flying into the dashboard.

They get out of the car. Leo orbs in and Piper runs to him and hugs him. They start walking towards the cave when everyone else orbs in. Paige says, "Wait you can't go in there it's a trap." Piper stops and says, "how do you know it's a trap?" Then Phoebe says, "cause I had a premonition, you walk in there he'll kill you." "but if I don't he'll hurt Wyatt." Prue says, "alright hold on we just need to figure out a way to get in there with out Spike knowing we're here." "All right I'll go in and freeze everything, then I'll just wing it." Piper says. No one argues with her so she walks in the cave. She walks in and freezes everything and looks around. She walks in a little further and looks for Spike and Wyatt, but doesn't find them. She calls for everyone to come in. They all walk in and Paige asks, "Did you find anything?" "Just that Phoebe's premonition was wrong." Piper says. Piper walks to the middle of the cave and sees something on the ground near a bunch of big rocks. She looks over to Leo and he goes over to see what it is. He picks it up and says, "It's Wyatt's blanket, they were here." Leo turns the blanket over and sees blood spots on it. He looks over to Paige and she walks over to him. She sees the blood and lets out a gasp. Piper sees the look on Paige's face and says, "What…what's wrong?" Paige grabs the blanket and walks over to Piper, grabs her hand and says, "Sweetie there is blood on Wyatt's blanket." Piper falls to the ground and starts crying. Prue walks over to her and says, "Sweetie it might not even be his blood, you need to think positive." Phoebe comes over to them and just puts her arms around Piper and she just sits there and holds her. Paige sits down with them.

Leo hears something behind one of the rocks and he sees a trail of blood and he follows it. He sees a bigger puddle of blood, follows it a little more and sees a body lying there. He turns the body over and he sees that it's is friend Darryl. Leo sees Darryl move and he calls for Paige to help heal him. Paige walks back to where Leo is at and sees Darryl laying there. They heal him and pick him up to walk him back to where everyone else is. Paige says, "It isn't Wyatt's blood it is Darryl's, Leo found him." They sit Darryl down on a rock and Prue asks, "Darryl, do you know who did this to you?" He sits up and says, "I saw some guy with Wyatt, so I followed them but before I could get to Wyatt, whoever it was that had him hit me with an energy ball. Than he grabbed Wyatt and took off." Then Piper walks towards him and says, "did you happen to hear where he was taking Wyatt." "No sorry, but he did say he was going to get someone named Buffy even it meant killing Wyatt." Piper says, "that's it, this guy is going down, he better not of hurt my son, he is a dead man." Piper walks off, Leo starts to go after her but Prue stops him and says, "Let her go, she _needs to let out a little anger._


	12. Chapter 10

**Piper is walking through the woods when she hears someone crying. "I'll get you soon enough my love," the figure says, as he watches Piper fall for his trap. She starts running toward the crying, but there is no one around. She starts walking a little more, when she hit's a force field and goes flying backwards. She gets up to see what she hit and in the middle of the force field she sees Spike and Wyatt. Spike had magically tied up Wyatt. Piper calls for Leo. Leo and everyone else orb in beside Piper.**

**Piper shows them what she had found. Spike sees that everyone has arrived and he yells, "There is only one way in and you have to be just like him." he points to Wyatt. "What the hell is that supposed to mean," Prue says. Paige says, "he means half witch half white lighter." Phoebe says, "How did you figure that out." "It's obvious, Piper's a witch, Leo's a white lighter, which makes Wyatt half witch half white lighter just like me. I'm the only one that can save him." Piper starts to say something but Wyatt starts crying and screaming she can't finish what she was gonna say. Paige runs as fast as she can into the force field, as soon as she hits it she goes flying through the air and lands on top of Phoebe. Paige gets back up and Piper says, "How are you going to save him when you can't even get in there." "I don't know but we'll figure something out." Paige says. Watching from a distance the figure says, "That's right you stupid witches, fall for my trap."**

**Prue says to Leo, "I need you to take me to the Elders, I need to talk to them." "What do you need to talk to them for?" " I think I know a way to save Wyatt but I need to talk to the Elders so they can help me with my plan." Prue says. "Maybe I can help, what's your plan." "I can't tell you, you might make things harder, are you gonna or b me up or not." He grabs Prue's arm and they orb out.**

**Piper plops down on the ground and says, "This is all my fault, he wouldn't be in there if I didn't bring him into it in the first place." Paige squats down in front of her and says, "Piper… honey none of this is your fault, It's Spike's fault and we're gonna save Wyatt and kill Spike for what he's done to us." Piper gets up and walks away saying, "yeah yeah whatever you know it's all my fault." She keeps walking. Paige looks at Phoebe and says, "What the hell are we going to do, how are we gonna save Wyatt." "We'll figure it out, we always do, now lets go find Piper." Paige says. They walk off to look for Piper. Buffy, Willow and Patty stay behind to keep an eye on Wyatt.**

**Buffy picks up a rock and walks towards the force field. Willow asks her, "What are you doing?" "Well I was thinking, I have super strength, if I use all my strength maybe I can get through and save Wyatt." She throws the rock and it hit's the force field and starts flying back towards them. They all duck and the rock smacks right into a tree and goes right through it. Willow says, "Yeah, your powerful enough….. to throw a rock through a tree."**


	13. Chapter 11

**Prue is up talking to the Elders and she is about to tell them her plan. She asks Leo to leave and he hesitates at first then he leaves. Prue says, "I have a plan to save Wyatt." One of the Elders asks, "alright then what is your plan?" Prue says, "well that's the thing I can't tell you what it is, you'll know when the time is right, I just need to know if your gonna help me out when I need it." "we'll consider helping you, but if you weren't gonna tell us your plan then why did you have Leo leave?" "Oh because I also came up here to tell you that if Wyatt doesn't get saved soon, Piper is going to go crazy and I'm not sure what she'll do." Leo orbs back in and says, "We need to go we can't find Piper." Leo grabs Prue and they orb out. One of the newest Elders asks, "Isn't there anyway we can help them?" The oldest Elder says, "They have to figure this out on there own, they're the ones who wanted to get married and have the kid, so they have to deal with any problems with him. The only way we can help is if the world is in danger."**

**Buffy and Willow are still trying to get through the force field when Leo and Prue orb in. Prue asks, "Where is Piper?" Willow says, "We're not sure, she walked off saying this is all her fault. Paige and Phoebe went looking for her" Prue looks to Leo and says, "Can you sense her?" "No I tried, couldn't find her." Then Prue yells, "Then try again damn it, that's my baby sister out there. You need to find her NOW." Leo says, "Ok ok I'll try again." He sits down and concentrates harder, after a couple minutes he gets up and says, "I don't sense her, she's not on my radar anymore, and there is only one reason for that." "No she's not dead, you can't think that." Prue yells. Phoebe and Paige return from looking for Piper. Phoebe looks over to see if Wyatt is alright and she sees Piper's jacket laying on the ground. She runs over to pick it up and she gets sucked into a premonition. She sees Piper tied to a tree and some guy, who looks familiar, and then she sees the guy break Piper's neck. Phoebe comes out of the premonition and falls to the ground. Prue sees Phoebe and runs to her and says, "Pheebs, honey what did you see." "I saw Piper dying." then she starts to cry. Prue says, "Honey she's not gonna die, we've stopped your premonitions before, and we'll stop this one." "I hope your right," Phoebe says. "Would I lie to you baby girl." Phoebe shakes her head no. "Ok then let's find Piper." Paige says, "Pheebs can you tell us anything about her surroundings?" "all I can remember is a lot of trees and some guy that looked very familiar to me." Leo says, "Do you know who it was?" "No I only saw him from the side, couldn't see his face." Prue says, "Ok let's split up and find Piper." They all go in different directions.**

**The hunt for Piper was on. Paige comes across some footprints, so she starts to follow them. She walks passed a cave covered in bushes and she hears, "Hello is someone there, help me." Paige walks into the cave and what she finds is shocking. Paige hollers for Leo and he orbs in. "Paige what's wrong?" "I found her." "Where…where is she?" She points towards the cave and says, "In there." He walks in and sees his wife blindfolded and hanging from the ceiling by her hands. Piper senses Leo there and says, "Leo, honey are you there?" "Yes baby it's me. Paige come in here." Leo says. Paige walks in and orbs Piper down and she collapses into Leo's arms. "Your safe now baby," Leo says. "No Leo, I'm not safe, it was Jeremy." **


	14. Chapter 12

Everyone is back at the force field to check on Wyatt. Leo is holding Piper close to him. Prue grabs Piper's hands and says, "Honey are you sure it was Jeremy?" "Yes, I will never forget his face, he was our first warlock and my first real love." She hugs Leo tighter and doesn't want to let go. "Ok, do you think he is working with Spike?" Willow asks. "That's a very good possibility, we need to find out," Paige says. Wyatt looks over and sees Piper and he starts crying. Piper runs towards the force field and gets knocked down again. Then Leo says, "Piper, honey you know you can't get in there." "I know Leo, but my baby needs me." She starts crying into his shoulder. She says, "Ok, then what are we going to do, I want my baby back NOW."

Paige says, "Piper honey you need to calm down, none of this is gonna help Wyatt." Phoebe asks Buffy, "Is there anyway we can get Spike to talk to us." Buffy says, "I'm not sure, but he might talk to me." Buffy walks over to the force field and yells, "Spike put this force field down, I want to talk to you." Spike says, "Not a chance, I'm not stupid, the moment I put this force field down you'll start fighting me and then grab the kid." Spike turns away from Buffy and he astral projects to her. Piper says, "where the hell did he get that power?" Willow says, "he probably stole it from another witch." Spike says to Buffy, "What did you want?" "I want you to give Wyatt back, leave everyone alone, and go back to Sunnydale." Buffy says. Spike says, "Not gonna happen," and he astral projects back into the force field. Buffy starts running after him and she hits the force field and flies through the air and lands on Leo, they both fall to the ground. Prue starts to say something, when the Elders orb her "Up There"

Prue looks at the Elders and says, "So you figured out my plan, do you think it'll work?" The older Elder says, "Let's see , you want us to bring Paige up here, open the force field from above and have Paige call for Wyatt, then kill Spike. It's dangerous but it might work." The Elders tell Prue to go down and get Paige, but not tell anyone else where or what they're doing. Prue gets orbed back down and Piper asks, "Where did you go?" Prue says, "The Elders told me to come get Paige, we can't help anymore." Prue grabs a hold of Paige and tells her to orb up to the Elders. They leave and Piper goes crazy, "If Paige can't even help how are we going to get Wyatt now." Phoebe says, "I will find a way, even if it kills me, anything for my nephew." Piper says, "Nobody's going to die…..except Spike."


	15. Chapter 13

Phoebe and Piper were thinking on how to get through the force field to kill Spike. While Leo is trying to orb up to the Elders, but he can't get through. Buffy is talking to Willow. "If we don't get Wyatt soon it'll be to late." Patty looks up and sees Prue and Paige opening the force field from the top. She doesn't tell anyone because she knows it's not gonna work. She watches them, they have the force field open and they are about to orb Wyatt to them when Spike looks up to see what Patty was looking at. He sees Paige and he throws an energy ball at her.

It hits Paige and she falls into the force field. Prue yells, "Paige are you ok?" Piper hears Prue yelling and she looks into the force field and sees Paige lying on the ground. The top of the force field closes and Prue is taken back to the Elders and Paige is trapped with Spike. Spike goes to throw another energy ball at Paige when Wyatt starts crying. Spike smacks Paige and says, "Make him stop NOW!" Paige goes over to Wyatt and picks him up, she holds him close and tight to calm him down.

Prue is yelling at the Elders, "How are you going to save them now?" The older Elder says, "We're not going to save them, we helped you with your plan and it didn't work so now it's all on you guys to save them." and he orbs her back down. Prue looks up and yells, "You bastards you told me it would work." Piper runs to Prue says, "So what are we going to do now, my son is still trapped and now so is my sister."

Prue grabs a hold of Piper and says, "Piper calm down, we'll save them, I just don't know how yet." Piper says, "NO, I will not calm down, everyone keeps saying we're going to save them but I don't see anyone doing anything." Piper takes off running towards the force field and Leo yells, "Piper don't." She hit's the force field and goes flying, she flies over the trees and crashes to the ground. Leo yells, "Prue, Phoebe go find her." They run off to find Piper. What they don't know is that Jeremy has her right where he want's her.

Prue sees Piper lying on the ground. They runs over to her and Phoebe says, "Prue look her head is bleeding." "Come on we need to get her to Leo." Prue says. They pick up Piper and take her back to Leo. Leo sees them coming out of the woods. He runs over to them, with Patty, Willow and Buffy not far behind him. They put Piper down and Leo gets down on the ground beside her.

Paige looks over and sees Piper on the ground. She looks up at Spike and yells, "Let me out of here now." He throws an energy ball at her and she falls to the ground.

Leo puts his hands over Piper's head and heals her wound. Piper sits up and says, "What happened?" Prue says, "After you ran towards the force field AGAIN, you went flying through the trees and hit your head on something." Piper stands up and looks over at the force field and she sees Paige lying on the ground. She looks to everyone and says, "We need to get in there NOW."


	16. Chapter 14

Piper runs over to the force field and yells, "You bastard, let Paige and Wyatt go NOW." "I'm not letting them go until I get what I was sent for." Prue yells, "You will never get Piper you asshole." " But I have to do what he wants so I can get Buffy back." Spike says. Buffy says, "Spike, I would never come back to you ." Spike turns around the other way.

Jeremy sneaks up behind everyone, and grabs Piper. Piper struggles and Prue tries to help. He takes a step back and pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat. "If anyone takes a step forward, she dies." "Jeremy, she married, you can't have her." Prue says. Jeremy says, "I don't care, she belongs to me and she knows it." "Jeremy, I don't love you anymore. I love Leo, we're happily married and we have a son. Please let me go." "NO, I will never let you go, you will always belong to me," Spike says while touching Piper's stomach.

Phoebe sees what he is doing and says, "Jeremy, what the hell did you do to her." "Oh, nothing you can't see yet." Leo is getting frustrated and he throws up his hands and electrocutes Jeremy. Jeremy bursts into flames, leaving Piper to fall to the ground with a gash on her neck. Leo runs over to her and heals her. They hug and don't want to let go. Piper says, "Alright, now how are we gonna save Paige and Wyatt."

Buffy yells, "Spike, Jeremy is dead you don't have to keep doing this, let them go now." "I don't believe you, he told me he can't be killed, and they don't go anywhere until you come back to me." "Spike, you'll never get me back, my heart belongs to one guy and one guy only." Spike says, "Yeah I know it's Angel."

Then Phoebe says, "How about we get Paige to say the power switching spell and then she can get Wyatt and put the force field down and trap Spike in there." Piper says, "It might work, but how can we tell her without Spike finding out." "Prue could astral project to her and tell her to say the spell." Prue says, "That could work but I'm not sure if I still have my powers." She tries to astral project but nothing happens. So Piper yells, "Paige you need to say the spell." Spike turns around and says, "What spell?" Paige doesn't say anything.

Spike materializes a knife into his hand. Paige backs away and Spike says, "This isn't for you." Spike pushes Paige to the ground and walks over to Wyatt. He picks him up and says, "It's for him and if anybody says any spell the kid dies." Piper yells and starts crying. Paige is sitting there thinking, '_this force field doesn't block magic from the inside so maybe my powers would work in here.' _Paige concentrates and she calls for the knife and it orbs into her hand. Paige grips the knife and walks up behind Spike. Before he realizes what happened, he turns around and Paige stabs him in the chest and he dies. The force field falls and Piper runs over and picks up Wyatt.

Piper looks over at Leo and says, "Does Wyatt have his powers back." Leo says, "I'm not sure, lets see, Piper put him down and come with me." Piper puts Wyatt down and walks over to Leo and says, "Now what?" Leo says, "call for him." Piper calls for Wyatt and he orbs to Piper and Leo. Piper picks him back up and says, "That's my boy." Leo and Paige orb everyone back to the manor.


	17. Chapter 15

Back at the Manor, Leo takes Wyatt upstairs to bed. Piper goes into the bathroom and grabs her pregnancy test that is hidden under the sink. She pees on the stick and waits. Five minutes later she looks at it and it says 'PREGNANT' she throws away the test and decides to tell her sisters first.

She goes downstairs and says, "Phoebe, Paige will you come into the kitchen with me?" They follow Piper into the kitchen and they both say, "Piper what's wrong?" Piper says, "Nothing's wrong, but I have good news." Paige says, "What…what is it?" Piper says, "You guys are going to be aunts again." "Oh my god are you….." is all Phoebe could say before Piper nodded and said, "Yes I'm pregnant." They all hug and Piper says, "Now I have to go tell Leo." "Good Luck" they say.

Piper walks upstairs into her bedroom and says, "Leo I need to talk to you." Leo says, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, why does everyone keep asking me that. Anyway I'm…we're having another baby." Leo just stands there with his mouth open. Piper says, "Leo, honey say something." " I…I… don't know what to say." "Are you happy?" "Are you kidding me…yes I'm happy, when did you find out?" "About 15 minutes ago." Leo grabs Piper and hugs her, they fall down on the bed and start laughing.

Paige, Phoebe, Prue and Patty walk upstairs and they stop at Piper's door. Phoebe walks in and says, "How did he take it?" "I think he's fine with it." Phoebe goes back into the hall and tells everyone else to come in. They all follow Phoebe into the room. Prue and Patty are carrying a bassinet filled with baby things. Piper sees it and says, "How did you get this so fast, I just told you 20 minutes ago that I was pregnant." Paige says, "We told mom and Prue and they just made it appear." Buffy and Willow walk into Piper's room and says, "Congratulations Piper." "Thanks" Piper says. Buffy says, "Well it's about time we get going back to Sunnydale, Piper please keep in touch." "I will" Piper says. They all say goodbye to Willow and Buffy, and they leave.

Everyone goes down to the living room and Piper starts crying. Prue says, "Piper honey what's wrong?" Piper says, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost Wyatt tonight." Phoebe says, "Honey you didn't lose him he's upstairs asleep." "I know I'm just so happy he's safe and then finding out about the new baby."

Prue and Patty are sitting on the couch when the Elders call them to come back up. Prue says, "Piper I think it's time for us to go, the Elders are calling." Prue and Patty get up, they all hug and Piper says, "Since they let you come back, maybe you can come back when the baby's born." Prue says, "I'll see what I can do." Prue and Patty orb back up to the Elders.

Piper says, "I think it's time we got to bed." Leo grabs Piper's hand and they walk upstairs and Phoebe and Paige follow them. Everyone goes into their rooms and get's ready for bed. Piper looks over at Leo and says, "Leo I love you so much." "I love you too Piper."

They climb into bed and Leo says, "Honey I was thinking about the baby, are you sure it's mine?" "What is that supposed to mean." "Well I was thinking about what Jeremy was saying and he touched your stomach." "Yeah but I only slept with you, Jeremy and I didn't do anything." "Ok honey, I believe you, I'm just worried about you and the baby." "Leo you are always worried, I promise you we're fine." "Ok good night and remember you're my number one girl."

They lay down to go to sleep. What Piper doesn't tell Leo is that Jeremy raped her while she was in the cave. She doesn't want him to worry so she is not gonna say a thing. Before falling asleep she's thinking '_what are the chances of this being Jeremy's baby anyway.'_ She drifts off to sleep almost peacefully.

**This is the End of this story. Sorry the chapters were so short. **


End file.
